Articulated or poseable figures, such as dolls, are commonly used by children as toys and also collected by both children and adults. A common poseable figure has a human form including a torso, a head and a number of limbs or appendages that are moveable with respect to the torso. The shape or form of the figure is typically provided by molding the desired shape or form into the torso portion which is commonly made of a rigid material such as plastic. Ball and socket type joints are typically used to connect the appendages to the rigid torso.
Existing poseable figures, however, are not capable of accurately simulating life-like movement and maintaining life-like poses. In particular, the rigid torsos used in existing poseable figures are not capable of being moved in a way that simulates the movements and positions made possible by the human spine and torso. As a result, existing poseable figures cannot be used to simulate complex and subtle human movement and poses, for example, during athletic events. The ball and socket type joints used in existing poseable figures also do not provide the range of motion necessary for the figure to move in a way that simulates human movement. Typical ball and socket joints are either difficult to position because the joint is too tight or unable to remain in position because the joint is too loose. In addition, most dolls and poseable figures are not capable of having various body shapes and sizes due in part to the hard, rigid material of the figure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a poseable figure having a spine system capable of a degree of movement that simulates lifelike movement, that can be positioned in and maintain a variety of life-like poses, and that has a pliable body portion that can be made in various shapes and sizes. What is also needed is a poseable figure having a pliable body portion that moves with the spine system and conforms to the human like movement and poses. A need also exists for an improved ball and socket joint used to couple appendages to a spine system of a poseable figure such that the appendages have a wide range of movement and will maintain various positions without suffering deterioration of integrity over time.